Mummy's the Word/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I don't need to remove the Wax to deduce C.O.D. The victim bled out from a slit to her throat severing her jugular and carotid artery. D.B. Russell: So Bonnie bled out before her body was preserved in wax. The killer was methodical and tried to send a message. D.B. Russell: Doc, if someone is putting a Murder on display, we will need to figure out what message they are trying to send. Al Robbins: If there's a message, they would have left it in the Wax. Can you help me remove it? Analyze Security Camera Sara Sidle: Cameras are placed at the entrance and exit. I went through the footage from last night and there's a suspicious Tow Truck. Sara Sidle: The tow truck brought in a white truck with places registered on the Victim's name and there was a canvas covering the truck bed. Sara Sidle: I looked up an ID on the tow Truck and the R.O. is Randy Cruiser. Let's bring him in and see if he tows the line. Analyze Bloody Knife Henry Andrews: The Blood on this knife was a DNA match to the victim and the knife's edge matches the Victim's wound pattern. Henry Andrews: You found the murder weapon, and looks like it might have some more trace on the hilt. Maybe you and Hodges can find something. Examine Knife David Hodges: That's a strange trace to be on the murder weapon. It's used Grease that you would find in a factory of some sort. David Hodges: The killer was sloppy. They left a trace. Be aware of anyone with a grease stain. D.B. Russell: Grease stain? I noticed Randy had one on him. Let's bring him back. Examine Tattered Papers Sara Sidle: This is definitely a news Article, but I can't read the fine print. Maybe Hodges can uncover this report in the Lab. Analyze Papers David Hodges': I wasn't able to recover the whole Article, but I did get enough to find the full version online. David Hodges: This was an exposé on city workers that were Stealing from the city treasury. Sara Sidle: So what does this Article have to do with our Victim? David Hodges: Bonnie wrote it and the main focus was Lexington Fritters, the Father of Axel Fritters. David Hodges: Lexington was kicked out of office a couple of years ago and committed Suicide. Maybe that drove Axel over the edge. Analyze Wax Mound David Hodges: I went through all this Wax and only found traces of Bonnie. But I did notice one peculiarity. Bonnie's wedding ring. David Hodges: All of Bonnie's other jewelry was on her, but somehow this ring fell off. Sara Sidle: It might not have been by accident. Maybe her ex, Kyle took it off her before covering her with Wax. Let's ask him. Analyze Floor Planks David Hodges: This Floor Plank had tread marks on the underside from the Dolly that Moved The Body. David Hodges: It looks like the killer knocked it loose, which means they put it back in place. Time to check for traces. Examine Planks Edge David Hodges: The killer snagged their clothing on the side of This Plank. It's a white cotton-poly blend. The killer is Wearing White. Examine Hand Dolly David Hodges: I compared the Wax on this Dolly to the wax on the victim and it's a match. It was used to bring in the victim last night. David Hodges: The killer Wiped the dolly for Prints, but htere's some strange smear on it. Maybe it can tell us more. Examine Dolly Trace David Hodges: Parabens, petroleum, minerals and aloe. This cincoction is Hnad Lotion, which wasn't present on the Wax-covered victim. David Hodges: The killer Wiped away their Prints, but left us this clue... the killer uses hand lotion. David Hodges: Let's take a closer look at hte park gazebo and see what else the killer left behind. Examien Wax Covered Hand Al Robbins: This is a handwritten message in Calligraphy painted on the victim's hand. It looks like an epitaph. D.B. Russell: "Here lies she who didn't know the value of silence." D.B. Russell: The victim was an investigative Reporter who made her career out of making Enemies and ending careers. Al Robbins: Should give you plenty of suspects. Those who had something to lose from her reporting. D.B. Russell: And it tells us something more about the killer. The killer knows how to do Calligraphy. Examine Hanging Lamp Julie Finlay: There was a Fingerprints on the lightbulb from the gazebo that belongs to Denise Anderson. D.B. Russell: Didn't Denise work as a manager at the zoo? Julie Finlay: She did, but she was fired after the Murder and scandal there. Now, she works as a Manager at the Park. Julie Finlay: But you'll never guess who reported on the tell-all story that cost Denise her job at the zoo. D.B. Russell: Let me guess... Bonnie Lancaster. Julie Finlay: Winner gets a prize. And I think we have our killer. Let's see what Denise has to say. Examine Files D.B. Russell: Interesting wedding photo from Bonnie. THis was in her personal belongings. Turns out she got a divorce six months ago. D.B.Russell: We should talk to her ex, Kyle Lofton. She didn't keep his name, maybe he took her life. Examine Bath Tub Henry Andrews: This is the same Wax that was used to cover Bonnie and I found her DNA all over it. But what's interesting is the Print you found. Henry Andrews: It matched a call girl named Goldie. Brass is bringing her in for questioning. David Hodges: But I found something else interesting, Bleach, and lots of it. The killer used it and will smell like it. Examine Purse Julie Finlay: Good job finding the film roll in Bonnie's Purse. It certainly developed a clearer picture of what Bonnie was up to. Julie Finlay: She was taking photos of people having Sex in the Park. The most interesting set og photos were of Goldie with Randy the trucker. Jim Brass: Looks like they're very close. Maybe They were tangled up in killing Bonnie as well. Category:Transcripts